


I miss you [love you]

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Little Fluff, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Haechan has been ignored Mark nowadaysMark want to know why...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 48





	I miss you [love you]

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any beta reading so if u found any mistakes or grammatical errors, forgive me please. English is not my first languange~ i know it mess ^^

Mark cannot sleep. He feels sleepy already but still his eyes didn't want to close. It all because of his minds full of concern. Concern of what? About Haechan. It has been a week since he got enough sleep. He tried everything to make him fall asleep but still his eyes being stubborn. Mark keep tossing around his bed trying to feel the comfortable of his bed but all his minds accompanying by Haechan. Why Haechan? Lately Haechan has been acting so weird around him. Whenever he got a chance to sit next to him, Haechan never said anything with him or even being clingy again. He can feel the boy is ignoring him. This sudden changes making Mark wondering what makes him ignore him. Haechan used to be so clingy to Mark even though he always push him away. Actually, Mark missed Haechan even if the boy always near to him. He missed the clingy side of Haechan. He used to receive kisses, hugs and teases from the younger but when Haechan choose to stay away from Mark, his heart feel the pain. Because of thinking too much about Haechan, Mark ended up staying up all night without sleep. 

"Mark, are you okay? You look like a shit" Johnny asked Mark in the morning before going to the company. Mark only shrugged his shoulder. Johnny understand him. He knew what makes Mark being so lifeless like that. But he choose to stay silence respecting the younger decision. Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Yuta also sense Mark unstable mind nowadays. 

"Mark, I didn't know what happen to you but if you need someone to talk to, i will be there for you, okay?" Taeyong said when Mark sit next to him in the car. Everyone in NCT 127 saw the changes between Mark and Haechan. Mark being so quiet lately but still keep professional in front the camera while Haechan becoming more closer to Taeil and keep a distance with Mark. They didn't know what happened but they hope they will managed to discussed this things out soon. 

"Hyuckie, please talk to me..." Mark plead as he hold tightly Haechan's arm from walking away from him. Haechan tried to pull away his arm from Mark's grip but the older is too strong than him. 

"What do you want hyung?" Haechan irritatedly said as he look away not wanting to look at Mark's face. This make Mark sad. 

"Why do you ignore me? Did i make something wrong?" Mark voice too soft but still sound a little bit angry. Haechan scoff in amusement. 

"So now you want to know? Oh my hyung.. There is nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong to me. Never did. I am the only one who always do mistakes and keep on hurting the others" Haechan replied in annoying tone. Mark felt the pain in his heart when Haechan said that. 

"I always being so clingy that people hate me so much. I tease everyone as if there is no tomorrow and makes more people hates me. So no, nothing is wrong" Haechan said confidently but his eyes was beaming with tears. Seeing him like that making Mark feel the urge to hug and kiss him to make him feel no one hate him, everyone loves him including Mark. Following his own heart, Mark pull Haechan closer and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist. He patted Haechan's back and whispered into his ears, "everyone loves you, Hyuckie. No one hates you, and i love you too" making the younger cry in his embrace. Mark let the younger cried with all his heart. 

After a minute crying, Haechan finally calm down and just hug Mark's torso. Mark didn't mind though cause he miss the warmth of Haechan's body. He kiss Haechan's head lovingly. 

"Tell me, why did you ignore me? I miss you so much. You know i cannot live without your clinginess" Mark said making the boy chuckle. He playfully slap Mark's back. 

"I know but i just.. You always being with Yuta hyung. I am jealous" on the last word Haechan only whispered it. He feel embarrassed to tell Mark about his feeling knowing Mark would reject him. But, Mark still can hear it. Mark smile like a stupid boy when he heard the word jealous from Haechan's lips. 

"Auw.. Sunshine is jealous!! So cute.." Mark cooed as he tighten the hug making Haechan almost suffocated. 

"Hyung! Hyung! I can't breath! Let me go!" Haechan continuously punch Mark making the older laugh before letting him go. He peck the younger lips making the boy stunned. 

"Don't worry about Yuta hyung.. You know i just consider him like a big brother okay? Stop staying away from me just because of Yuta hyung" Mark said with a warm smile. He gently caress Haechan's red cheek. Haechan shut his mouth. He cannot say anything at this moment. 

"Donghyuck, tell me.. How much do you like me?" Mark cautiously asked Haechan. Haechan begin to sweating when Mark staring at him intensely. 

"I.. I don't know how to explain but everytime i saw you with someone else being so close, i feel so mad. I don't like it when people hug and kiss you like i do. I just want you for my own.. I know it sound selfish but that's how i felt everytime you let anyone touch you" Haechan explained. He look everywhere but Mark. Mark smile like a fool when Haechan confess his feeling. 

"That's not selfish, hyuckie. That is love. You love me just like how i love you. I am so sorry that i have been pushing you away before. Now, I realised how much i need you in my life. Without you I didn't feel like i should alive. You makes me feel special around you, you never give up showing your affection to me that made me craves more of your attention. After a week without your teases and affection, i felt lost. I miss you and i love you so much Lee Donghyuck.." Mark hold both of Haechan's hands as he stare lovingly at the boy. Haechan didn't want to look at Mark but his eyes says otherwise. Their eyes connected. Haechan did not even realise Mark getting closer to him. 

"We shouldn't do this anymore. It is so pain to see you so near to me yet so far away from my hold. I want to be your boyfriend. Can i?" Mark soflty asked Haechan as his thumbs drawing a circle on top Haechan's hands. Haechan smile sweetly at Mark before nodded. 

"Of course you can be my boyfriend hyung. But that's mean i can show more affection to you in front our friends, right?" Haechan asked with a cute grin. Mark cannot resist the younger cuteness. 

"You can do whatever you want" Mark cupped Haechan's face as he closing the gap between their face. For a second, Haechan stiffen but still close his eyes. Once ther lips touch, Mark moves his lips with a sign of pure love. Haechan kiss back with the same move making Mark smile in the kiss. None of them wanted to pulled away from the kiss. It feels like a magnificent kiss for both of them. 

"Mark, don't you feel annoyed when Haechan keep on clinging to you?" Doyoung asked, one day when there is only Mark, Doyoung, Taeil and Jungwoo in the living room watching Runningman. Mark turn his head to Doyoung with a fool smile. 

"No i am not. I love it though" Mark grinned before tearing his eyes to the tv again. His answer making everyone in the living room confuse. They know Haechan is clingy boy while Mark hates skinships. But for over a week they saw how clingy Haechan is toward Mark but never once Mark pushed Haechan away like they used to. Something makes them curious. 

"Markiepoo~" Haechan voice from his room earning everyone attention in the living room. Mark frown when he heard his boyfriend voice. 

"Why??" 

"Can you come here, please~" Mark didn't take a long time as he quickly walk to Haechan's room. Seeing how fast Mark respond to Haechan making the members more confuse. What is happening between them?? 

Only Mark and Haechan knew about their relationship..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this<3 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos please ;)


End file.
